biomoczonefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons are a rare species of rahi found throughout the Matoran Universe. Dragons are all phsically different; no two are alike, since each dragon has a different power which determines its color, abilities, and habitat. All dragons are roughly the same size. Though all dragons are physically different, they are all the same species, like toa. Dragons are not to be confused with similar rahi called "dragon" in their name, like phase dragons and the Kanohi Dragon. To stop the confusion, true dragons are sometimes known as Hearth Dragons, because their elemental breath ability is created inside their bodies, not their mouths Appearance All dragons all bipedal with large four-toed feet (three in the front, one in the back) and muscular legs. Dragons possess long spiky tails used for both balance and aerial mobility, and two large wings, some of which may have blades on them. Dragons are completely covered in thick, scaly skin and short bony horns on their tails, necks, and heads, and have a thick natural armor on their heads that is impossible to penetrate. Dragons also have two short clawed arms and more natural armor on their shoulders, thighs, and bodies. Abilities & Traits Dragons are able to exhale powerful blasts of their power, such as fire, ice, electricity, and energy. A dragon's breath is dependent on its power, which can be determined by the dragon's coloration (for example, a red and orange dragon will have fire power while a white and blue one will have ice powers) Dragons do not have an unlimited use of this ability, and must wait in between uses to produce more power for another use. Dragons are able to fly, but not for very long, as they do not have the endurance for prolonged flight. Dragons will usually fly low to the ground in search of food or in battle, where their tails are used like a whip to kill their enemies or prey. Most dragons are incapable of speech, tending to communicate with roars, growls, and hisses, but some dragons, often after being mutated, can and will speak matoran. Dragons are capable of being tamed by toa or Order of Mata Nui members, although this is an extremely rare occurrence. Gallery Earthtone B (2).JPG|An earth dragon Blue eyes white dragon flames.JPG|Ice dragon breathing its cold flames Red dragon.JPG|A fire dragon expelling its flames Skeleton dragon (2).JPG|The skeletal withering dragon skeleton dragon.JPG|The breath of the withering dragon is so toxic that it will instantly kill whatever it comes in contact with. The dragon's eyes are dull black, similar to the effect of the kanohi mask of undeath Known Types The following chart illustrates the different types of known dragons. NOTE: Dragon powers in bold are mutated and have abilities and powers different from that of normal dragons. {|class="prettytable sortable" style="width:auto%; font-size:0.906em; background-color:white;" |- !Primary Color !Secondary Color !Tertiary Color !Power |- |Red |White |Blue |Mental Disruption |- |Dark Red |Red |Orange/Yellow |Fire |- |Black |Dark Grey |Silver |Hunger (Energy Draining) |- |'Black' |'Silver' |'Blue' |'Darkness' |- |Silver |Gold |Red/Blue |Explosive Energy |- |Dark Green |Blue |Silver |Poison |- |White |Light Blue |Blue |Ice |- |Brown |Light Brown |Gold |Stone |- |Brown |Green |Silver |Earth |- |Light Grey |Dark Grey/Black |White/Silver |Withering (Death) |- |Blue |Gold/Yellow |Silver |Electricity |- |'Red' |'Brown/Black' |'Silver' |'Lava/Plasma/Transmutation' |- | Multicolor | Multicolor | Multicolor |Disintegration |- |Red |Green |Gold/Silver |Vitality |-